bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxime Schwartz
Mr Schwartz (aka Maxime Schwartz)''' '''was a courier / parcel deliverer and director the Delivery department before becoming Maxime Schwartz monster. General Description Physical Appearance Maxime and a 60 year old American man and he and angry frustrated you be the director of the Delivery department as the director of the Music department Sammy Lawrence the director of the Voice Department Edward Norris and the director of the Art department Abby Lambert he does not like Joey Drew for the reason of the installation of the Ink Machine and that the ink pipes explode on the board of books. Personality Overworked and abrasive but doing everything in his power to maintain his calm, Maxime is mainly interested in the parcel and box book when he started this career in his youth. In the tapes, Maxime turns out to be an angry courier with what seems to be a frank and sarcastic disposition. With the addition of the many leaky pipes in his department, the ink pumps and all the constant distractions during approvals of product packages derived from Bendy's cartoons, Maxime is irritated by Joey Drew's project because he never stops put him back in his work. The only person he has kind words to say is Buddy Lewek, the former delivery boy and lover of Boris The Wolf, whom he describes as a very nice young man, suggesting that he was very happy with him. It can be inferred from voice recordings that he found it difficult to focus on his work when there were distractions, which was probably why he, like Sammy Lawrence, and Abby Lambert, needed a private "sanctuary". Based on his voice recording of 1935, the same years as Sammy Lawrence, Maxime had even criticized Joey for his poor planning skills, which led him to work constantly to deliver parcels in a timely manner, qualifying this planning typical Joey planning. This constant increase in work drove him crazy slowly at the constant sight of Casper Crow, whom he claimed to have seen in his sleep and would expect to go mad after a few months. He said Casper is "still watching," and says how wrong something is in his smile, but could not confirm the reason for his suspicions. Although he decides to get rid of these observations for the good of his department and Casper Crow. Appearance Maxime has two audio logs, recorded from the time he was still human. They can be found in the department for Delivery room and in the room cupboard respectively. According to his first audio journal, Maxime complains that he and the other workers have not been able to leave their department at least three times since the arrival of the ink machine because the ink flowing from it continued to flood the cage. 'staircase. In order to empty the ink, Joey installed an ink pump with switch in Maxime's office, considerably frustrating him with the number of people who come in and go out all day. From his second recording, Maxime gives advice on how to open his sanctuary by placing the boxes of different color and tappé in the preferred stamps. The order in which they are placed including the correct order. Dialogue Category:Male Category:Humans